


Begging For Mercy

by Roz247



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, Canon Relationships, Clexa, Doctor/Patient, Drama, F/F, F/M, Nurses, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roz247/pseuds/Roz247
Summary: Clarke Griffin A Nurse Who Has Just Returned From A Tour Of Duty In Iraq Upon her return she finds herself Newly single, living back at home and employed at Arkadia General hospital. There she will face daily challenges, along with a battle of her inner demons and a dose of PTSD. She tries to get her life back on track but manages to continue on a slippery slope of self destruction. Things only get more complicated when a certain someone from her recent past turns up at the hospital one day changing her life forever.But does she follow her head or her heart?





	Begging For Mercy

Clarke griffin a nurse from New Jersey who has just returned from a tour of duty. She woke panting for breath soaked in sweat from yet another restless night, dreams turned into nightmares these days, visions of debris and a hail of bullets tearing her apart brought back memories that were buried deep within her psych. She clutched her arms around the pillow. The sun beamed in from someone opening her bedroom door.

"Clarke"

"Go away mom, im not in the mood"

"Finn called last night"

She grunted not wanting to have this conversation and got out of bed.

"Can you get out of my room"

"are you going to call him back".

"NOOO" she shouted slamming the door in Abby's face

"Oh Clarke grow up! he's a man! you were gone, do you know how much your father and I spent on that wedding"

Clarke was picking up her morning coffee on route for her shift at the hospital when a car accident occurred just outside the coffee shop. She ran to attend the scene. A woman was screaming, her husband unconscious in the car seat.

Clarke shouted for someone to fetch a needle or a knife and something to sterilize it with.

"What's happening? What are you doing to him?, Who are you?"

"Hey, lady, listen, Your husbands chest is filling up with air, If I don't relieve the pressure in the next 30 seconds, he will go into cardiac arrest and die. Now help me pull his shirt up".

They ambulance arrives at Arkadia Hospital, the doors swing open with the man being pushed inside on a stretcher

"What have we got?" ask the assisting hospital staff.

"A Patient had a tension pneumothorax. Get him up to trauma bay. He needs an X-ray".

"What the hell's going on here? Who ordered all this?" Dr Jaha shouts sternly

"Me" Clarke answers

"On what authority? You're a nurse? You do not give orders" Jaha angrily orders Clarke to one side "this case should have been immediately turned over to me"

"So I guess I should have just let the guy die? the Patient's got a bendy straw sticking out of his chest that's keeping him alive, and all that you are worried about is your stupid ego?".

Jaha sensed the patronizing tone in her voice "You make these things personal Clarke."

"No, I don't" she responds aggressively

"I was in a war, too, you know? Have you ever thought about talking to somebody about it?"

Clarke sighs lifting her head to the ceiling before regaining eye contact "I don't need to talk to anybody about it, I have Xanax"

"Working like a charm I see" Jaha echoes unconvinced as he watches her storm off

Arkadia Hospital: 4pm

The day had not exactly started out how Clarke had hoped & with finn strolling through the hospital ward doors with a cause of concern on his face things did not look like they were going to get any better. "Oh god no" clarke muffled under her breath.

"Finn what are you doing here? you cant just come to my work place anymore".

"Its a hospital, maybe im sick" he replied pushing his hair out of his face "Your not answering my calls, what else am i supposed to do?" .

Clarke gritted her teeth "look you cant be here, we are separated, i dont know how to be more clear, you need to leave me alone"

People started staring at the commotion, including Raven who decided to intervene to help "Clarke were needed to assist an emergency down in ER we need to go"

"Fine im going" he surrenders "but this is not over"

"Wow, you really are the Queen of hospital drama today arent you" Raven said hopping down off the desk "you should get your own reality show"

"Very funny" Clarke said wrapping her arm around Raven's neck "but i think thats enough drama for one day, come on lets get that drink"

The Dropship (Bar)

Raven & Clarke walk in to the bar to find Octavia playing pool with Lincoln.

"What time do you call this?" Octavia asks raising a shot of tequila to her mouth "Our shift ended an hour ago"

"Blame Blondie" Raven points before shaking off her jacket

"Dont ask" Clarke warns snatching the shot from Octavia's hand before necking it back with relief

"What can i get you to drink ladies? Lincoln asks barely loud enough to hear over the crowd

Lincoln owns the Dropship. They became friends by the girls regularly offloading there after a hectic shift. Octavia however enhanced her friendship with Lincoln after a one night stand led into a full blown relationship.

Ravens phone had been going off most the evening, Octavia managed to swipe it from the back of her jeans whilst she was occupied picking out songs on the Juke box.

"Oohhh its that guy again? Do You like him? Is he nice?" Octavia asked curiously

"Well, his seven-figure income is nice" She replied with a single flip of her shiny hair "I am done with broke-ass men. Done. No more guys behind on their car payments, no more going Dutch, and no more losers who think you owe them sex for dinner"

"Amen to that" they answered in sync clinking their bottles of beer together

It was 1am when Clarke returned home a little tipsy. She was making her way up the stairs to bed when she was approached in the dark unexpectedly.

"Fuck" she gasps "Jasper you scared me" she sways as she punches his arm.

"Sorry I cant sleep, fancy a drink?" he asks in plea.

Jasper was Clarkes cousin, he had moved in with the Griffins a couple of years previous when he moved to New Jersey for college. The two sat out on the porch watching the moonlight as they swigged from an old whisky bottle.

"How you doing Clarke?" Jasper asks in concern knowing she hasnt been herself since her return home

"I'm, uh" she pauses "I'm not so good Jasper" she shakes her head "I'm a little all over the place and maybe I have a drinking problem". She raises the whisky bottle in her hand.

"So get back with Finn." he suggests

"Oh my God! He's a cheater".

"People in glass houses" he replies judgmentally.

Clarke glares at him with a sort of what are you on about look.

"You told me about that time in Iraq, remember at your mom's birthday party"

"Shut up" Clarke slams her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking "I only told you that because we were wasted, and I didnt think you were gonna remember"

"Well, I do remember"

"Well, shut up about it okay" She orders "He cheated first, besides, I was at war, I was fighting for my country. I could have died"

"You're a hypocrite" he sat up sharply  "You fought in the war. It doesn't give you permission to be a dick"

"Shut up" She warns

"It's true" Jasper spat back "You know what? You don't deserve Finn"

Clarke stood up in anger "I'm serious Jasper, stop it"

"I'm serious!" Jasper stood to meet her stance "He slept around while you were gone, but he never fell in love. Can you say the same thing?"

Morning peaked and Clarke was feeling the effects of last nights alcohol, she stumbled out of bed to dress & get her self at least half presentable, Clarke felt an overcome of dread when she heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs . She made a quick plan of escape, she was in no mood to deal with any drama with the pounding headache she was carrying.

"Hey, there she is" Abby squeeked

"Fuck sake" Clarke scoffed under her breath as she was nearly out the front door

"We're having pancakes. You should have one!

"I don't want a pancake"

"Come on Clarke" Finn encouraged

Clarke hated the fact that Finn spent so much time at her house despite the fact they had broken up. Clarke & Finn had been highschool sweethearts and during their time together over the years Finn very much became like a son to her parents forming a bond that was not going to be easily broken. So with that in mind she tried to respect the fact he was always going to have some involvement in her life no matter how uncomfortable it could sometimes make her feel. but this was really starting to grate on her patience.

"Get your coat" Clarke ordered

They took a walk down by the riverbank. The conversation was lasting a lot longer than she had hoped, talking to Finn was like talking to a brick wall there was no understanding for what she was expressing, it infuriated her.

"Are you deaf? There is no us" Clarke screamed losing patience

"Okay, fine, I give up! Forget it". Finn flung an item from his hand in temper

Clarke glanced over puzzled as to what that was. "What was that?"

"Your engagement ring"

Clarkes jaw dropped open with an outburst of a gasp "Are you crazy? she asks running after it "We're still paying that thing off"

Clarke looks back to meet the hurt behind his eyes "Finn you know, it's not that I'm not touched, but...."

"Look I know the army paid for your education, and you didn't have any choice, but I took it personally when you left, like you couldn't wait to get away from me. I was stupid and insecure, but I love you. I want to be with you, and you know what else? I think you love me. Nobody knows you like I know you, im the one for you".

"Finn I am all messed up right now"

"No more than anyone else" He lifts her chin lovingly turning her face to catch sight of her eyes. "Maybe this is what marriage is. Two people torturing each other until they die, but with kids and friends and going out to dinner and great sex. What's so bad about that?" he demands as he gets down on one knee "Let me ask you one more time?".

Clarke digested everything he said, given her current state of sanity and a trail which seems to be heading down a path of self destruction, maybe it was just easier to get back with Finn, have someone there to protect her, go home and cuddle upto, he was right when he said he knew her like nobody else but that was before, have things shifted to drastically for them to ever really be fixed? Is giving this a chance really as unbareable as she had made it out to be?

Arkadia Hospital:

Raven & Octavia were sitting in the nurses lounge eating lunch & discussing outfits for Ravens upcoming date."This one" Octavia points to Ravens phone

Raven is hesitant "hmmm really? i like the red one". She was to focused to notice Clarke entering the room.

"Any coffee left?"

"Nope, this is the last of it" Octavia gave her cup a little shake before bringing the rim to her lips. "It Tastes like foot."

"Most coffee you make does O" Clarke sniggers grabbing an alternative cup of water "what are you guys talking about?"

Ravens got a date"

"Really?" with an interest Clarke takes a seat opposite the girls to get more dirt on the current subject, but before she can ask anything Raven stretches over the table grabbing Clarke's hand inspecting the ring placed on her finger.

"What is that?" she asks in shock

"Oh Finn & I have decided to get back together" she answers nonchalant getting up to leave before giving the girls a chance to interrogate her

"My parents are throwing us a bit of a party at the Dropship tonight, you should come"

After making a quick exit she bumps into Dr Jaha "great just what i need" she whispers under her breath

"Oh Clarke good, I want to introduce you to Arkadia's newest doctor. We were just on our way to see a patient, maybe you could tag along.

Clarke came up with the any excuse she could to detach her self from the situation. "Im wanted urgently in ER, a car pile up, excuse me" and with that scattered away as fast as she possibly could.

Clarke exits the locker room after changing her scrubs and was making her way down to cardiology when she felt a yank on her arm which dragged her into an on-call room, before she had time to even catch a breath her lips we sinking deep into the mouth that latched onto hers. Her body was pushed up against the door being caressed in all the right places, Clarke was welcoming all that was being offered to her, she moaned in pleasure at the pressure

"Lexa?" she gasped breaking the kiss

"Hi" The brunette gazed into the blondes endearing blue eyes which she had been longing for.

Clarke couldnt believe what she was witnessing before her "What are you... what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" she smiled lovingly "I just got back, I know I should have called first but.."

Before she could finish clarke interupted "If you had called, I would have told you to stay away".

"Why?" Lexa asked frowning with confusion

"Im married" Clarke raised her left hand showing her wedding band with disappointment

"You told me you were getting a divorce"

"We were" she stumbles "but then I thought maybe we should try again" Clarke pauses trying to digest the current situation. "Hang on! Are you crazy? We barely even knew each other"

Lexa reaches for Clarke's hand "That's not true"

"It is true" Clarke answers in panic withdrawing her hand "This is rude, you just barging in here like this when I have just recommitted to my horrible marriage".

"Your horrible marriage?" Lexa nods raising her brow "Whoa, sounds good"

"It is" Clarke paces up and down the room gathering her thought as quickly as she can "It's great, It's amazing. Thank you for asking".

Lexa observes Clarke "Uh-Huh"

"What?" Clarke asks abrubtly stopping suddenly in front of Lexa

"I'm just remembering how much you rely on sarcasm"

"Oh, that hurts" Clarke breaks eye contact and storms for the door.

"Wait, wait, Whoa" lexa yells leaping up to try and stop her

(DOOR SLAMS)

Clarke was outside catching some fresh air when she seen Raven on her way back from her break

"Hey a hot dog & a slurppie for a buck 50, bargain or what"

Clarke not really paying attention to anything raven just said nodded in agreement

"Whats up with you princess?

"Can i talk to you?"

"Sure but im due back in ten so make it quick".

They sat on a bench just down from the hospital and Clarke started to explain the dillema.

"Wait! So you slept with this girl while you were in Iraq? But I mean like, where? You were in the desert, So did you just do it outside in the sand?"

"What?" Clarke hissed "Okay, I feel like you're focusing on the wrong thing".

"Well, I'm just trying to visualize"

"Why do you need to visualize? It was a hospital, okay? We stayed in a hospital"

"What are you gonna do?" Raven asked curiously

"I don't know, me and Finn have been together for so long, he's like a a part of me, you know, and it's not nothing what we have".

"And hot Doctor lady?" Raven asked taking a sip of her slurppie "Ohhh, Ohh wow" Raven knew Clarke to well to not know what that expression on her face meant. "You're in love with her?"

"No". Clarke said with a look of confusion."I mean....I mean we had this really intense connection, but I don't really know her. I mean, she's different. She's funny and She's quiet and she made me feel safe" Clarke smiled as the memories came flooding back but she was soon plumneted back to reality when she glanced over at the Dropship in the distance making her remember "Oh my God, my parents are having that party for me and Finn tonight" Clarke burries her face in her hands "I am the worst person in the world".

"Honey" Raven pats her on the shoulder "Guilt's not gonna help you, and anyway, if you need to blame somebody, blame the terrorists" .

Arkadia General Hospital:

Raven's shift ended later than scheduled, looking at her watch it was 7pm and found herself rushing to get ready.

Meanwhile over at the Dropship the not getting divorce party was in full swing, Wolf whistles echoed the room as Clarke walked in dressed in a tight fitted black number. Finn took her hand giving her a twirl and tight lipped kiss.

"Another round Lincoln" Bellamy shouts across the bar.

A vulnerable Raven joins in on the party . The girls sense an awkwardness and escort Raven away from the crowd up a stairs to the outside balcony to find out whats wrong.

"Look it was not my night, people die all the time" Raven admits feeling guilt over a lost patient "Im not gonna cry over it okay, I suppose this is just another con of the job".

"Yeah" Clarke agreed "you just gotta let it go, thats how you take care of yourself"

Raven & Octavia gave her a hypocritical glare

"What?" Clarke asks taking notice "I am taking care of me, what do you think getting back with Finn is all about? He's a good guy and i really think this is gonna make my life more stable".

"Yeah, well" Octavia points onto the street below "Finn's down there and is about to get his ass kicked"

Arkadia General:

"Its a good job we are right across from the hospital, You are too old to be getting into fights, dummy"

"It was his fault".

A voice approaches the room from behind "Decided you didn't need a doctor?"

"Well, I didn't like anybody on duty" Clarke answered only to turn to find Lexa stood by the door, her arm sat on her waist, her brown locks draped over her shoulder framing her face slightly curled at the tips hanging down onto her white coat, she couldnt help to fixate on the woman who presented herself so stunningly."Jesus, get a hold of yourself Griffin"

Clarke uncomfortably introduces them both to one another "Well this isnt awkward at all" screams her inside voice almost reading Lexa's mind that lingered with the same similarities.

"I want him to have a cat scan"

"It Barely even hurts" Finn exhales rolling his eyes

"That's because you're drunk, you hit the cement with your head, You're getting a cat scan" Clarke demands

"Tell her I don't need no scan Dr Woods"

"Well, if she says you need a scan, you need a scan" Lexa tells him barely able to make eye contact "Come on, we'll take him upstairs" Lexa insists as she holds open the door for Finn to pass through "You're a lucky man"

Clarke's head jerks up and her eyes fixate on Lexa's

"I know, I know" Finn answers totally oblivious.

The Dropship:

Lincoln rings the bell "Last Orders"

Raven had had enough and headed towards the exit of the bar before she was stopped by Bellamy "Hey, where are you off in such a hurry?"

Raven found herself looking at him seductively and maybe she was going to regret this especially if Octavia found out she screwed her brother, but right now she did not care "Wanna get out of here??"

"Yeah" Bellamy answered with out hesitation.

Arkadia General:

" Hey " Clarke says knocking

" Hey" Lexa replies "I uh got your husbands scans here, you want to take a look?"

"Yeah" Clarke moves further into the room closing the door behind her.

Lexa puts the pictures of the scans up on a screen to inspect and dims the lights for better image quality. "Well its fine, no swelling"

"Yeah well he's got a hard head" Clarke says as she studies the images on the screen, Lexa moves closer until shes standing slightly behind her. Clarke can almost feel her breath on the back of her neck when she asks how she's sleeping at night.

Clarke gulps closing her eyes hearing her soft voice so close to her "Bad" she admits

"Yeah me too, Its so weird being back"

"Yeah" Clarke agrees swaying herself closer "Its like there's this wall between me and everybody else, and theres all of this stuff that i cant get out of my head. I don't even know if I'm a good nurse anymore" Clarke questions herself "I feel like I'm gonna blow up all the time. And then there's you. I feel like I would have gone completely crazy If it hadn't been for you. And I feel like I've sort of been carrying you around with me" she pauses an exhales deeply "But I just.... I feel like I have to do the responsible thing". Clarke turns to face Lexa their faces almost touching

"Yeah" she whispers wishing that weren't true "I guess it was pretty stupid of me to come running out here for you. It's just that you were the one thing that made sense".

The sparkle in their eyes burn. It was all too much to bear. Clarke wanted to melt, she wanted to kiss her "What are you gonna do now?"

"There's nothing to do. I signed a two-year contract, Im staying" Lexa leans in until her lips were right besides Clarke's ear making her smell her warm scent that made her stomach flip "Goodnight Clarke" she whispered before turning away towards the door "You can take your husband home anytime you like".


End file.
